


Advice

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has some advice for McKay. Missing scene after “Quarantine”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

John had just stepped out of his quarters when he bumped into McKay.

"So, have you asked her?" He asked enthusiastically, but by the way the scientist suddenly found his shoes very interesting, John already knew the answer.

"McKay! What did you do?"

Rodney let out a sigh and brought up his hand to rub his face. "I told her I didn't deserve her. She's too good for me and I don't think I'm ready for marriage."

John opened his mouth, closed it again and cocked his head to stare at the scientist. Had Rodney really just said he wasn't good enough for someone? John couldn’t have been more gobsmacked if Rodney had turned into a frog (or the Pegasus equivalent of one) at that moment.

"Did you even ask her?" John asked.

"Not really," McKay shook his head. "She found the ring and I think that if I had asked she would have said yes, but..."

"But? But? Are you kidding me? Do you love her?"

Rodney looked up in the eyes of his friend.

"Of course I do, more than I thought I could ever love someone."

"Then ask her, Rodney."

The scientist lowered his gaze again.

John let out a frustrated huff and grabbed the collar of McKay's jacket, dragging him back to the quarters he had left only moments before.

"What are you doing?" McKay squeaked.

"I need to show you something," John growled and dragged him inside.

"Stay!" John commanded as he pointed to a spot on the floor next to his bed.

"What am I? Your dog?" Rodney asked exasperated.

John didn't answer as he stepped to the cabinet on the wall opposite his bed. Opening one of the drawers, he quickly drew out a small object. He strode back to his friend and pushed the object in his hand.

Rodney looked at the small square box. "Is that...?" he opened it and a gasp escaped him. The ring inside was silver and held three diamonds. It looked quite old.

"I was too late to give this to the person I love," John said sadly as Rodney kept staring at the ring. "Don't let the same happen to you."

"Wha... what are you talking about?" Rodney asked as he seemed to get out of a trance and looked back up to John.

"Don't think you're not good enough for her. If she loves you, she won't care. Don't think you have flaws she'll start to hate. If she loves you, she'll come to respect them. And Katie loves you, Rodney. Trust me on that."

Rodney swallowed and gave a short nod. He closed the box and gave it back to John.

"That ring looks old."

John nodded. "It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me the day before she passed away. It was like she knew what was going to happen to her. She... she made me promise to give it to the woman I knew was my soulmate. I missed that chance, Rodney. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Who was she?" Rodney asked and opened his eyes wide at the raw pain shining in John's eyes. He had only seen that look in the Colonel's eyes four times before. The first time was when Elizabeth was laying in the infirmary after being hit by the Replicator beam and Keller told them her chance at survival was less than 5%. The second time was when they had to leave Elizabeth behind on the Asuran homeworld. The third time was when the other Elizabeth told him their Elizabeth had died and the fourth time was when he had told Rodney he had given permission to empty her quarters and send her stuff back to Earth.

"It was Elizabeth," Rodney gasped. The ramifications of this realization were too big for even Rodney’s mind to handle.

John turned around and walked to the cabinet again, carefully putting the small box away.

"No wonder you were so adamant to keep the search for her going. Did she know you were in love with her?"

"I'm still in love with her, Rodney." John sounded bitter. "I will love her forever. And yes, she knew I loved her and she loved me too. We had been together for nearly a year before the Asurans attacked. I wanted to ask her to marry me for our anniversary, but I never got that chance."

"I'm sorry." Rodney whispered.

John gave him a short nod. "Like I said Rodney, don't make the same mistake as I did. Don't wait. If you truly love her and you do, ask her. Don't let your insecurities or the dangers of this galaxy get in the way. Tell her you're sorry for being an idiot and ask her to marry you. You'll be happy together Rodney. I know you will."

Rodney nodded and walked towards the door. But before he could exit, John stopped him.

"Rodney, you're the only one who knows about Elizabeth and me. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yes... Of... of course." Rodney assured him and left the Colonel's quarters. He was going to take a refreshing shower, put on his best suit and ask his girl to marry him.

The revelations of the Colonel had shaken him to his core, but they had also done their job. Rodney now knew that true love was hard to come by and if you found it, you shouldn't waste time with insecurities and fear. Rodney smiled as his confidence grew. John would become his best man, it was the least he could do for his broken hearted friend.

***

At the same time John was still in his quarters, lying on his bed, tracing his fingers over a picture. It had been taken by Carson, the only one who knew about them at the time. They had wanted something to remember their six month anniversary by and had asked Carson to take a picture of them on one of the balconies overlooking the city. They had their arms wrapped around each other and both smiled into the camera.

He still didn't believe she was really dead. His soul still felt too whole for it. He knew she was his soulmate and he was sure that if she died, part of his soul would die with her. He would feel it if she was dead, no matter the distance between them.

"I'll never stop looking for you." He whispered to the picture and gently kissed the image of her smiling face.

The End


End file.
